sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Marie Zaid
]] Name: Zaid, Marie Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Orchestra, Art, Japanese (takes in college course) School: Felix High Appearance: Short for her age, Marie is an oddball in appearance as well as attitude. Her music influences her style most, in that she has dyed her hair since 7th grade and has never stopped. Currently it became a blonde mess, from bleach and washed out purple hair dye. Her curly hair, contributed by her father's hispanic side, falls just barely above her shoulders, and her hazel eyes give a look of sadness when accented with any dark makeup. Marie's clothing also is influenced by her musical appreciation, she wears many articles of clothing with the band name Hoobastank. Biography: Born and raised in California near the Mexican border, Marie has lived in diversity for most of her life. She was raised to be open-minded about many things, often adopting the term "whatever floats your boat." Before seventh grade, she hadn't known anything nor had a strong opinion. Then, as of some sort of miracle, she began to grow heavily into rock music. Any kind of rock, whether it be an indie style, or even heavy metal, Marie would listen to the guitar riffs and the drum solos. The rhythm and connection between all of the instruments played created such a feeling within her that it became a main focus in her life. As well as art did. That started out as horrible doodles, to tracing, to full out character designs and one page scenes. Her personality is often misconstrued as bitchy. Though, when others have gotten to know her, her loyalty has been iron-clad. In SOTF, she will probably protect herself and others. Marie has kept the same morals since she ever really cared about having an opinion, and killing was on the list of things she wasn't planning on doing any time soon. Other: She plays the violin and guitar, and almost never takes off her headphones. Number: 14 The above biography is as written by Ebonydear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Butter Knife {C}Conclusions: Meh, a rock-addicted punk. Feh, American kids these days... But, her loyalty towards others might be great in the end for whomever she teams up with (really, it's quite inevitable that she'll gather a team together to try and do the impossible...). Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Daphne Rudko '''Collected Weapons: '''Butter knife (Issued weapon; discarded) '''Allies: Adam Dodd, Chi Masumi, Glenn Hughes, Eddie Serjeantson, Fred Hughes, Jeremy Torres, Heather Pendergast Enemies: '''Jacob Starr, Daphne Rudko '''Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Marie began her game on the beach. She sat around for a while listening to her CD player before heading off. She next saw Chi Masumi and Glenn Hughes talking in the Bamboo Copice. She decided to avoid them and went into the Bathroom Facility, since she needed to go to the relieve herself. When she walked in, she encountered Adam Dodd showering. Surpised at seeing him in the nude, Marie apologized. The two talked briefly about what they had seen so far. Adam offerred Marie his baseball bat, but she declined, leaving her butter knife behind. She headed back outside, leaving Adam to go off and find Amanda Jones. Marie returned to the Bamboo Copice and approached Chi and Glenn. The three of them talked for a bit, before Chi decided to leave to go find her girlfriend Wednesday Garci. At that moment, they were approached by Eddie Serjeantson. The three initially thought he was playing, but Eddie revealed that he wasn't going to hurt them. Chi left the group, and the other three decided to head to the Gazebo. When they arrived at the Gazebo, they saw the aftermath of a battle. At that moment, Jacob Starr emerged. The three remembered his name from the announcements, since he had killed five people. Jacob tried to convince them that he wasn't playing anymore. Glenn ran from the area, and Marie soon followed, with Eddie staying behind. As the two ran into the Ravine, Adam ran by, informing them that Glenn's brother Fred Hughes was there, along with Jeremy Torres and Heather Pendergast. The five decided to leave the area, and chose to go to the Waterfall. At the Waterfall, the group immediately noticed the corpse of Gabrielle Minase and Daphne Rudko nearby. Daphne denied killing Gabrielle, but told the group of her history of killing, and warned the group to stay away from her. Marie though Daphne looked sick and approached her. Daphne panicked and swung her knife, slashing Marie's throat. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''This girl should have kept those headphones on and ignored the psychopath in front of her. Guess Girl #14 should have known to avoid people who admit to three counts of murder before being chosen for Survival of the Fittest. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Guess I either find someone, or hide like a little wuss. Damn, I wish I was more of a coward by nature...."'' Other/Trivia *Marie was somewhat based off of her handler, Chase. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marie, in chronological order. *G14 - Give 'Em Hell Kid *B35 G12 Continued *I've Been Wandering Sideways... *B35 G12 Continued *Walking Into The House Of Blood... *...Still I Don't Know Why You're Dying... *Advent Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marie Zaid. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Marie was one of those characters who I sort of expected to leave a mark on SOTF. Thing is, it's like she got together with a group and after that, she just sort of blended into the background. She never really took a major role in the storyline, so she wasn't really a memorable character. - Megami Category:V1 Students